dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless Planet
The , later named the Planet of Nothing by the God of Destruction Champa, is a floating planet in the neutral space between Universe 6 and Universe 7. The Nameless Planet was originally the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball, but over time it accumulated enough debris from asteroids and other space matter to be mistaken for a regular planet, a result of the long period since its last use. It is the planet where Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7 face off in the Tournament of Destroyers. After the tournament, the planet's surface was cleaned, and it took on its true appearance as a Super Dragon Ball. Overview The Nameless Planet is used for the battle ground of the Universe Tournament. Its neutral location meant that it would not work in the favor of either universe, thus providing a level playing field. Vados creates a super barrier in a colossal crater over the arena ground because the planet has no atmosphere and there is a sun nearby that would kill the guests. The barrier she uses is based off Planet Zorert because its atmosphere is pleasant. She then materializes an arena together which is 50 by 50 meters, ensuring lots of room for the contestants. Stands are erected for the guests and portraits of the Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa, appear on either side of the arena. Vados also creates concession stands, restrooms, and tables for the guests as requested by her deity. In the manga, the arena appears in the artistic and architectural style of ancient Egypt, having pyramids and pillars. The arena sustains some damage over the course of the tournament's battles. For example, when Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon against Frost, the blast is launched towards the super-barrier dome and cracks it when Frost poisons him. Vados eventually fixes the dome after this incident. Later on, during the match between Vegeta and Frost, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and knocks Frost out of the barrier. In the match between Goku and Hit, Goku bursts through the dome using his Kamehameha against Hit, but Hit dodges it using his Time-Skip. Both Whis and Vados fix the dome to prevent the other contestants and guests from flying away. After the tournament, Bulma uses the Super Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball and, while doing so, she detects seven pings on the radar, as pointed out by Android 18. Monaka suggests they should look at the radar from a 3D view, which leads Whis to destroy the top off of the Nameless Planet, revealing it to be the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' The planet appears in Xenoverse 2 since the Tournament of Destroyer's arena that took place in that planet is included as a playable stage as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC. Gallery Cf660f6b54d44a223a0f41ae73f2e967.png|The Nameless Planet in the manga efe59cee6632e0c58e519acad2ef763c.png|The Nameless Planet with the Super Dragon Balls over it Super Dragon Balls in ep 29.jpg |The six Super Dragon Balls surrounding the Four-Star Ball (disguised as the Nameless Planet) 4254376c291edf65bea49e2d65e79580.jpg|The Nameless Planet 605d304398cddab14178a12126b953ac.jpg|The super barrier around the tournament arena on the Nameless Planet 3bd94d61f4857c7f982fff0e0e6d778e.jpg|Concession area 933ec67fb03361b000e6ac036fe9f641.jpg|The arena on the Nameless Planet dragonball_super_Screenshot_0318.jpg|The Nameless Planet falling apart to reveal the 4-star Super Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Stage Preview - Universe 6.png|Render in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission ca:Planeta sense nom es:Planeta de Nada pt-br:Planeta Sem Nome Category:Planets Category:Balls Category:Objects Category:Destroyed Planets